


[崔家双子x你]记录，记忆，记得

by yumiso0381



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: 假日，你收到两封新的电邮。但你不知道为什么会有人知道你的电邮地址。（两个人生日快乐❤）





	[崔家双子x你]记录，记忆，记得

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> 1\. 有几句的对白涉及色情，但没有性描写。  
> 2\. 可能没有你想象中的治愈（我想努力写得比较甜的）。  
> 3\. 大量剧透，未通关请勿观看。  
> 4\. 如果在阅读中途感到不适，也请快速关掉，这天是开心的日子，您应该保持愉快^ ^  
> 5\. 骇客部分是我瞎写的。  
> 6\. 崔家兄弟生日快乐！！！❤

假日的天气总比别的时候更多变，由于熬夜的缘故，快要到中午时，你还躺在床边睡觉。窗外淅淅沥沥地下着雨，你听着雨声，似乎还有些许水珠弹到你的脸上，于是便迷迷糊糊地伸出手，闭着眼顺着摸到了手柄，就把窗给关上了。可是，你醒了。

 

你把藏在枕头底下的手机摸出来，发现天气app给你推送了几十个警告，从深夜的「有一群雷雨带正在接近」，到「发出暴雨警告」，只花了几个小时。

 

你有些庆幸没有响雷而醒。

 

叮咚。

 

通知：你有两份新邮件。

 

你不知什么时候手机关闭了静音模式，又思及先前玩过一款游戏，里面的角色说过「你觉得邮箱里有超过两千封垃圾信很可爱？我最大的错误就是到处乱填我的个人资料」，不禁会心微笑。因为你也是这样的一个人，基本上收发的邮箱也只有那么一个，要从里面找出有用的邮件也很困难，只不过收到的广告还没有几千封那么多而已。

 

你拿着手机到浴室，开始刷牙，同时戳开了新的邮件。

 

邮箱静静地躺着两封邮件。

 

而一封标题写着：致亲爱的。

 

另一封则写道：给我亲爱的喵喵<3。

 

**一一一一一一一一一一一一**

  


**一一一一一一一一一一一一**

 

 **……** 没有署名下款？

 

你翻来覆去看了几遍，是谁发给你的骚扰电邮？标题莫名其妙，就连信中语气也不太正常，如果说发错的话，因为收到这两封骚扰邮件时间完全一致，就代表机会很微。而且这件事也让你感到少许不适。这说明你的个人资料被泄露了。

 

你想了一会，实在想不到是什么公司有出卖资料的嫌疑，既然如此，那还是不想了，转手把这两封邮件都扔到了垃圾箱。洗漱后便简单地做了三文治吃，也啪嗒啪嗒地踏着拖鞋到楼下去拿快递。因为恶劣天气的缘故，地板都是烦人的积水，你只盼早点拿完就回楼上，只得加快速度。

 

你向快递员道谢，又可怜他还得上班，便多给了小费，捧起不算重的快递箱，顺便检查下信箱。

 

……有信？

 

一封写着：给又笨又傻的玩具。是用纯黑的信封载的，还用交叉的贴纸封口。

 

另一封写着：给我挚爱的606。信封贴着一封温馨家庭的画，看起来是童话的风格。

 

你吓得头皮发麻，联想到方才收到的两封邮件，原本只觉被网络追踪，如今却见真实住址也被寄了信，拿在手里也像份烫手山芋，惊得想立刻扔掉，又恐不看会更遇到可怖的事。

 

你站在原地，握着它们，颤抖着打开。

 

**一一一一一一一一一一一一**

  


 

 

**一一一一一一一一一一一一**

 

说到底为什么这些写信的人都要装得跟你很熟的模样？你完全不知道他们是谁，这些信件，从行文乃至外观，无不泛着诡异的气息，不惊慌失措已是克制，更遑论是爱了。

 

这个已经是严重的个人资料外泄了吧。不知道是跟踪狂的恶意举动还是单纯的私隐泄漏，听说还有那种将别人隐私放在色情网站上的报复行为……一想到此处，你打了个寒噤，产生了强烈的报警冲动。

 

你捏着手机，正琢磨着如何报案时，它忽然亮起了画面，原以为是一不留神按到电源键，开了屏幕而已，但定睛一看，才发现手机似乎坏了，上面漂浮着两句英文。

 

「欢迎来到我们的世界，亲爱的……我们准备了游戏给你？」

 

说实话，你不觉得好笑，也没有感动，只觉如坠冰窖。

 

而手机中间则弹出了个极大的心形，里面存在两个选项，一个是「START」，另一個是「RESET」。

 

**一一一一一一一一一一一一**

  


**一一一一一一一一一一一一**

 

你的第一反应是关机。

 

开玩笑，这怎么看都是被新型病毒入侵的症状，整个手机画面都透着诡谲的气息，只不过那也没用，当你按下电源键时，它没有如常地询问你是想要关机、锁屏还是重启，而是任由这个貌似是「游戏」的应用程式发号司令。

 

 **游戏提示：为什么不玩游戏？先玩玩看嘛！你会喜欢的** 。

 

关机。

 

**游戏提示：啊？你又按一次？……所以你真的是我的MC！真可爱！**

 

关机。

 

**游戏提示：你还是不放弃？**

 

关机。

 

**游戏提示：最后一次了。**

 

你想了想，还是决定继续按电源键，估计也不可能有什么危险的，难道病毒还能命令你的手机爆炸吗？

 

**游戏提示：……剥夺关机功能……好，搞定了，亲爱的，专心游戏吧。**

 

……这个系统是认真的。你的电源键没有反应了。

 

接下来你又试了返回主页面，启动紧急模式，也想过强行关机，但如今推出的手机要拆电池非常麻烦，你光是看了几眼教学视频就放弃了，寻思着做别的事，好让你能等到它自动关机，却发现手提电脑也当机了。

 

所以说……这是怎么回事？

 

你现在完全不怀疑去洗手间的话，会停水停电的可能性，甚至也不怀疑你在报警中途会遇到什么障碍。

 

一个能够完全掌握你的人……

 

活在恐怖片里大概就是这种感觉吧。

 

你叹了口气，又忿忿地道：「你现在看着我吧。你赢了，我来玩你这个变态设计的游戏。」反正他想要的也只是别人玩游戏而已吧，难道是什么没有朋友的程序员吗，因为找不到朋友所以强迫别人帮忙测试游戏……？你边暗自猜测着，边拿起手机，按下了START键。

 

红心缓慢地消失了，取而代之的是几个选项，分别是：

 

论坛记录

 

工作记录

 

亲爱的她

 

这……是什么？是要按顺序来吗？你硬着头皮按下了「论坛记录」。

 

**一一一一一一一一一一一一**

 

 **用户名：** inside_none

 **状态：** ……我该去揍我的老板吗？

 

银灰色的头像框，载着一个表情包头像，上面是一只「好气啊」的猫猫。上排分别写着各大讨论分区，而现在你浏览的是个人用户界面，在你面前展开的画面就是这般，设计不算特别，但至少简洁利落。至于用户名好奇怪……你怀疑这是预设的，就像那些RPG游戏都会一开始让你输入自己的名字，以备之后这样称呼你。

 

于是你按了按用户名处，然后并没有弹出什么输入浮标，反倒一下子变成了两个字母：MC。

 

 ……你真的受够了。到底谁是MC？是什么意思？英文简写吗？无论如何，你真心拒绝这样的称呼。

 

你继续拉着荧幕，这里有着一个列表，名为发言记录。

 

哦，「你」还会在这个论坛发帖，这听起来是文字游戏。

 

发言记录：

① [树洞]初入职场的社畜生涯吐槽

② 新出的万甜蛋糕真是一流

③ 老板的审美观大概停留在八十年代

 

你的人设原来是个社畜吗……总感觉好辛苦，而真实的你对于蛋糕才比较有兴趣，于是你戳了戳第二个标题，想打开来看看蛋糕的CG，但系统提示你那帖子被论坛锁上了。

 

……什么论坛啊竟然连蛋糕也封锁。

 

你只好气呼呼地按下了第一个，这个倒是顺利开了。

 

[随心讨论]>>[职场交流]

**[树洞]初入职场的社畜生涯吐槽**

 

大家好，我是今年才投入职场的社畜，结果工作过后，内心太多话想说所以来开post了……。

我知道在职场区这一类的帖子非常多，因为只是想找个地方说话，如果感到无聊，可以不回复没关系（？）

好，现在来说一下。

 

我们这里……怎么说，算是初创企业吧，成立的时间不算长，但是职员还是挺多的，分成了许多部门。

这里最大的就是总裁，确是个美人，但性情蛮古怪的。而我在这里主要是帮这里二把手（以下简称为S）跑腿的，算是助理的角色吧。

 

❋❋ 01 - MC(匿名) - May 22 - 01:32am ❋❋

 

突然回复.jpg

果然深夜容易看到吐槽类帖子，职场多艰啊。

 

❋❋ 02 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:32am ❋❋

 

重点：总裁是个美人。

呜呜呜呜好幸福喔一一

我的上司和客户都是脑满肠肥的资本家，要下班看看twi上的小哥哥才能回血。

 

❋❋ 03 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:33am ❋❋

 

划重点： **性情蛮古怪的。**

天下老板一样黑。就算长成吴◯祖、片◯涼◯、◯姆·希◯勒◯顿那样子，要你加班的模样依然那么魔鬼。

 

❋❋ 04 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:33am ❋❋

 

这种新成立的小公司难道不是剥削得更厉害的吗？

你什么都要一手包揽啊（拍肩）

 

❋❋ 05 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:34am ❋❋

 

RE: 02、03

的确，我总裁是个名副其实的怪人（不过我在公司里连对同事都不敢抱怨TAT），以后会稍稍谈到她。

RE: 04

好像也不是……？听说其他部门的同事都挺轻松的，没有太繁复的工作，全公司最努力的是我的上司，那就是S了，他从早上爆肝到夜晚，对自己那个狠劲堪称一绝（大拇指）

我就不行了，加班的下场往往是精神不足，只能喝咖啡抵抗这个世界，经常思考减寿问题。

 

没想到回复得这么快，有点懵。

 

❋❋ 06 - MC(匿名) - May 22 - 01:39am ❋❋

 

二把手每天爆肝……

是为了继承权努力吗？

❋❋ 07 - MC(匿名) - May 22 - 01:40am ❋❋

 

喝咖啡太真实了。

自从升职之后，我由从不喝咖啡变成了黑咖啡爱好者。（-100000秒寿命）

有时候感到心脏传来的痛楚，就想辞职不做了。

 

❋❋ 08 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:42am ❋❋

 

太痛苦了……我知道，而且往往老板也是一脸慈祥。

就像一边告诉你：我可没有让你加班啊～好好回家休息吧。

但是一边甩给你大量工作那样。

 

❋❋ 09 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:44am ❋❋

 

楼上的描述过于真实，引起不适.jpg

朋友老是告诉我可以辞职不做，他本身属于富二代那种，简直是站着说话不腰疼……毕竟我还有孩子要养啊。

柴米油盐酱醋茶每天都是钱（

 

❋❋ 10 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:46am ❋❋

 

草，忽然丧了起来……

大家加油啊！！！！等到公众假期就好了啊！！

（再说我们忽然歪帖离题万丈，弄得楼主人都不见了）

 

❋❋ 11 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:50am ❋❋

 

对了楼主人在哪

 

❋❋ 12 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:55am ❋❋

 

楼主你去哪了一一

等等，搞不好还在加班诶

 

❋❋ 13 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:56am ❋❋

 

……加班到这时候符合法律吗

 

❋❋ 13 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:56am ❋❋

 

哈哈哈应该不会吧！

……虽然我也刚回到家。

 

❋❋ 14 - 匿名 - May 22 - 01:58am ❋❋

 

草，太惨了，现在还在线上的社畜果然都……

 

❋❋ 15 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:00am ❋❋

 

嗯……

我回来了，刚跑去给S泡咖啡和整理文件了TVT

 

❋❋ 16 - MC(匿名) - May 22 - 02:02am ❋❋

 

我的天啊，你还在加班？？？

不对，为什么S也在加班，你们上司是魔鬼吗

 

❋❋ 17 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:03am ❋❋

 

《真实魔鬼公司～无限社畜地狱～》

脑内忽然出现这个标题……楼主你还好吗？

 

❋❋ 18 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:04am ❋❋

 

这个标题（

楼上看太多片子了……笑死我23333

 

❋❋ 19 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:04am ❋❋

 

是什么类型的公司要这么肝啊？有点好奇。是广告公司吗？

之前我在招聘广告看过要求是愿意加班到深夜的……总感觉好恐怖。

 

❋❋ 20 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:05am ❋❋

 

RE:19

啊那个。

我们这个算是电脑公司吧，一起为了用户幸福快乐而努力（为了钱）。

说起来都是泪……我上司S他……是一名出色的程序员，但是性格也挺古怪的，就像五月的天气那样喜怒无常（？）。

第一天面试他就嚷嚷说要个助理了，后来还迫我学程序，表明对他有帮助，我说了不要啊！！！我对电脑的认识仅限于上载下载玩游戏，开机关机还有安装软件而已！！！

 看！我的履历写着「能纯熟运用power point、excel和word」，已经完全说明我对电脑一窍不通又尴尬地支撑的尝试了！

后来我在威迫利诱（？）之下读《一本通晓电脑程序：30天浓缩版》，读得生无可恋，瞌睡连连，S还给我做了笔试和电脑考试，我成功发挥了完美的电脑天赋，自此我就专心做打杂工作了。

 

❋❋ 21 - MC(匿名) - May 22 - 02:10am ❋❋

 

太惨了

无论对楼主还是S来说，这是什么悲剧

 

❋❋ 22 - MC(匿名) - May 22 - 02:11am ❋❋

 

可是为什么楼主电脑不行，还是要做电脑公司？

纯粹好奇

 

❋❋ 23 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:12am ❋❋

 

对耶，其实做自己不喜欢的工作真的好辛苦

……但话又说回来了，有什么工作是我喜欢的（

 

❋❋ 24 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:14am ❋❋

 

又来了

半夜灵 魂 拷 问

 

❋❋ 25 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:15am ❋❋

 

老实说我不喜欢上班，我只喜欢旅行。

等我存够钱就去环游世界！！！我要去吃遍世界的美食！！

 

❋❋ 26 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:17am ❋❋

 

我只能穷游啃面包诶

但是吃遍世界美食后用完钱怎么办（突然ky）

 

❋❋ 27 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:18am ❋❋

 

就，回去工作啊。

回去工作啊。

去工作啊。

工作啊。

作啊。

啊。

 

❋❋ 28 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:20am ❋❋

 

还是回去做社畜啊………………（力气抽干）

 

❋❋ 29 - 匿名 - May 22 - 02:21am ❋❋

 

RE:22

…………这个问题，其实这工作也不算是我挑的。是亲戚介绍给我的工作，所以没办法推辞吧。

话又说回来，刚才S又吃了几颗糖。

虽然他是我上司，但我还是好想制止他！他似乎超爱甜食的，这已经成为他的宵夜了！（还有我给他做的面条）。他每天糖不离身，这样下去真的不会得糖尿病吗？

 

❋❋ 30 - MC(匿名) - May 22 - 02:23am ❋❋

 

…………

………………

……………………

 

很普通。应该说，没有任何问题的论坛发言记录。

 

如果这是文字游戏，那应该会有些选项可以选择的，可是这里没有，如果说是推理游戏，那甚至没有开始教程，简直无从入手，彻头彻尾就是让你阅读一下，好像那就能通关似的。

你心中默默按上了「✘」，决定好心地帮这个程序员填一下意见，可玩性是零分。

 

无聊的论坛记录，竟然能开这么多楼。这个论坛的人也太热情了吧。

 

你托着下巴快速跳看，还打算开电视休息一下，然而荧幕弹出「无信号」的警告，那种由于被密不透风地监视的鸡皮疙瘩又再回到了你的身上，你不得不认真了些许。

 

算你狠，我会继续玩的。

 

于是你趴在床上继续阅读这个角色的发言，嗯，没有什么特别……不对，真的有点不对劲。

 

这个叫「MC」的角色几乎每天持续更新这个帖子，直到第五百六十楼时，有个语气诡异的人进来了。

 

所以这就是你的解压方式……？

 

❋❋ 560 - 匿名 - June 21  - 03:40am ❋❋

 

最近话题其实轮到了S这位二把手的近况，这间公司其实是包住宿的，MC提到把一只流浪貓带回去养的事情，愁得每天头发都秃了，不仅要照顾上司的身心还得想着如何治疗小猫咪一一好像是因为已经流浪许久，牠的身体比较虚弱。

 

MC还有拍如何照顾小猫的过程，而楼里就从「新进职场的社畜生涯」歪到「嗷嗷嗷好萌啊」的云吸猫状态，读到这里，你闷得快要哭了，你好想骂这个程序员，你的剧本可能是硬伤。

 

但是这时候有个完全不相干的人出现了。

 

他像是走错片场那样，发表一些与上文下理无关的言论。

 

哈 哈哈哈  哈哈哈

@$&^&!&#%*@^*^*#@$^$

%%&#^*!%!$*&!^$*

你背

$*!$*$^%&##**!

叛         我

 

❋❋ 565 - 匿名 - June 21  - 04:00am ❋❋

 

反正这里很快就没人进来了，我也就说一下自己的感想。

没想到你竟然会联络那个红头发。

你背叛我。

 

❋❋ 567 - 匿名 - June 21  - 04:00am ❋❋

 

无论你如何粉饰太平……

你都生活在地狱。

 

❋❋ 568 - 匿名 - June 21  - 04:01am ❋❋

 

我要让你付出代价，公主。

 

❋❋ 569 - 匿名 - June 21  - 04:02am ❋❋

 

那么再见了。和你唯一的娱乐道别吧。

 

❋❋ 570 - 匿名 - June 21  - 04:02am ❋❋

 

手机蓦然发出杂讯声，你惊慌失措，以为是爆炸，下意识放开了它，却见上面只是出现一大堆乱码，就像那些电影中的场景。实际上，你在猜测这只是游戏效果还是手机中毒。而你尽量离远观察着它，因为这还是第一次得知自己的手机能那么有震撼力。

 

过了大约半分钟，电视依然处于「无信号」状态，而你在考虑报警（尽管预料到不可能成功，报案原因是有人全方位侵犯你的生活，只为逼迫你玩游戏？），手机画面又出现了，是一段纯文字对话。

 

「我是想帮你，世澜！你不能再被他们灌那些药水了！」

 

「帮我？你知道救世主有多愤怒吗？你为什么要让外人进来毁掉我们的乐园？！」

 

「这不是你的乐园！对每个人来说都不是！这里将奴役合理化，将痛苦称为趣味，将荒谬奉为真理！」

 

「哈！公主，你是要创造自己的宗教了吗？那你是要如何拯救我？靠你那张只会说场面话的嘴吗？」

 

「我们可以逃跑！世澜，这里不适合你，我已经让707设计好最佳的路线……」

 

「你别想拿那些话来迷惑我！救世主早就知道你会说这些虚伪的话了……我已经重新加密了保安系统，还让信徒看守了每一处！到那个红发叛徒进来的时候，我就会一下子将他抓住！」

 

「不……你为什么……」

 

「你以为我什么防范也没有？……哈，我的确没有对你防范过，我这么相信你。」

 

「世……澜……」

 

「尽管你这样对我，我还是去请求了……现在，救世主也愿意原谅你，喝下去吧，到时候我们会幸福的。」

 

「……」

 

公主从此在乐园幸福快乐地生活。

 

不                        不

 

对        为

 

什么

                             要

 

                                                    离开

 

我

 

对                 不起

 

我                            错 了

 

   别                                                  离开我

 

「哔哔哔哔一一」

显示完这些破碎不堪的文字后，手机又发出这种类似于机械故障的音效，使你完全不敢碰，唯恐下一秒就会爆炸。

 

xzwZnw5bVHqfe6VSrtDHuvM4t7fVbFGqKVK3XWHHHP5ryHd2me2YBkD4nsCsY7

AFstdt67R32gZMvAQqxKV44fKGfVQEATGxt3NA9sCPrxdsNnC3ApzKwhmVWbNunp

ekeFpbXRVrF9d2Z65PEKh82wUD5c6p9aurRYcAevK9MHhyNqAqvfqYhmgHHgbznz

DQKmYGGc4Q3SGveeYUuSXumkTxec6V65MUMg53dFemte4FFksWbUpFNSyeChEAD

gzPQge2yb4qbs4DGK6BxKXyfGmPWDEBquECaAQ9Ey9bE2d229hq3DdBHySDVtxzr

2kUkQ2BzwRdWGSWHuGrSFNCWpMdeYhpbyWhKsxMxRaY4rk6GskRE8CYwTKnwgX

EHB43MsmZzqrHVxRyNvhwV2DErAcCVQHEHwSUtQSqm6yna7YNe5VGHVAB34kZe7Y

hZ4gNTUGunBznnUN2QNcTfhreVnyVGf4

 

……

……

……

 

工作记录

亲爱的她

 

你惊诧地喊了一声，重新拿起手机，列表又重新浮现了，只是「论坛记录」已经消失了，你自问：「所以我已经完成一项了？」

 

你决定顺序玩，所以按了工作记录。

 

与刚才顺利出现完全相反，映入眼帘的是色彩缤纷的画面，出现了一小段文字：

 

**来！一起保护公主吧！by非常想你的707**

 

「……啊？」你完全愣了。

 

但是画面已经开始倒数。

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

你发现你的形象变成了一个红发小男孩，他似乎受到了什么惊吓，立刻奋力抱起旁边褐色长发的小女孩，随即开始跑起来。

 

怎么回事！突然变了另一个游戏！

 

你对于为什么变成了竞走游戏完全没有头绪，但是它已经开始了，你手忙脚乱地操作着，帮助他避开不同种类的障碍物，但这对于刚开始玩的你难度十足。

 

先不论为什么地上会出现大大小小的尖刺，设计者认为那个红发小男孩能够在公主抱的情况下走壁飞檐也是个谜题，你慌张地让他跑着，右上角则显示至少三十个心，应该是生命的意思……但为什么会有三十条生命这么多啊？这到底是个什么游戏？

 

可是即使有那么多机会，在近乎恐怖的攻击，加上首次游玩的零经验之下，你方跑到一段距离就已经失去了大约十个心心，这次应该不能通关了。

 

你一时大意，又让红发小男孩被不明组织的成员枪击了（游戏提示是情报局的人，这难道是什么谍战电视剧吗），流血不止，他的手已经开始颤抖，速度减慢，但还是抱着女孩奔跑。

就算你不是很了解游戏背景故事，你也不免有些唏嘘。

 

他……真的很爱这个人吧。

 

「……喂，不要死啊！」

 

你也被调动起情绪了，捧着手机努力操作，也好像跑到了新阶段，从城市里的追逐狂奔，变成在一堆程序码里跳跃躲避，无奈游戏设计得近乎严苛的地步，游戏里的小男孩和小女孩都被攻击得遍体鳞伤。

 

最后一颗心也消失了。

 

「……对不起。」

 

你难过地道歉。

 

但游戏画面的他们没有死掉，更没有出现代表「游戏重来」的循环图案，而是小男孩一手抓住了满天星光，一手抱紧怀里的她，他们在夜晚静静地漂浮，最终飘到一处城堡里。

 

这里还开始出现了文字叙述。

 

城堡是一个没有哀愁、充满快乐的地方，最适合让公主舒适地生活，于是骇客把公主放在床上，为她盖好被子。

 

「Luciel，我们接下来要去哪里？」

 

「我们哪里都不去，我必须保证你的安全。」

 

公主自此无法到别的地方去了，但她在骇客的保护之下非常安全，她能够无忧无虑地生活着，直到永远。

 

「……什么？」你一头雾水，在思考过后发出了疑问，「这不是监禁吗？」

 

这到底是什么鬼「工作记录」，而且还没有游戏操作教学或者剧情背景介绍，这个游戏是怎么回事！如果你是在steam上购买这个游戏，你绝对会给它写洋洋洒洒几千字的负评。

 

虽然这个游戏……

 

你的心脏隐隐传来疼痛的感觉，以至于眼泪也无法受控地簌簌而下。

 

这种生理反应完全莫名其妙，你该不会为了这种没头没尾的剧情而感到难受吧。

 

终于到最后一个了，是所谓的「亲爱的她」，很好，只要你再完成这个环节，游戏应该就就完了一一如果没有什么隐藏剧情的话。不，你祈祷这是最后的了，然后就能够脱离这些强制你玩游戏的怪异压迫，从此重回正常生活。

 

于是你按下了它。

 

你以为会有什么或惊慄或无稽的游戏挑战，但没有，弹出来的就只有照片，至少有几页的照片。那是你的自拍，你的背影，你的微笑，你在吃东西时的神态……还有些你笑着用手挡脸的照片，至少说明你是知情的。

 

这些照片的下方还有说明，是一张你坐在秋千下，静静地喝喜欢饮品的照片，它被电脑文字描述：和亲爱的吵架了……她正在生闷气，但我们很快就会回家。^ ^;;

 

还有一张是你趴在电脑桌上睡觉的照片……荧幕上印着一只眼睛的图案，泛着莫名怪诞的气息。

 

你的拇指正在快速滑动手机屏幕，但是照片数量委实太多，看了半天都还没见底，以至于你认为骇客帮你安装这个应用程式大抵已经用尽了容量，正在疑惑之际，游戏文字就弹出来了。

 

**游戏提示：亲爱的她，就是亲爱的你～有稍微唤醒你的记忆吗？快回到我们身边。我们已经等不及见你了^0^**

 

不。

 

不。不。不。不要。不可能。不会。求求你。不要。不。不不不不不不。

 

不可能是他们。

 

那些记忆不是真的。

 

记忆是被虚构的。

 

你无法证明这个宇宙是真的。你无法证明这个宇宙是假的。

 

不可以。不会。不可能。

 

所有的她都是你，她们承载着你宝贵又痛苦的记忆，让你很想成为她，让你脱离了自己，成了另一个自我。

 

这个世界，不是唯一一个世界。

 

那个似远又近，时常占据你思绪的，仿佛是非常重要的事物，你曾经到过的那个宇宙，也曾说过双胞胎才是你的最爱，你记得在每个深夜里的来电，在反复拒绝时你抓紧过他的手，在花香满溢时摸着他的脸。而在幸福美满地落幕后，你以为是结束，但在无数个宇宙里，你绝望地重复着每个坏结局。

 

世澜拿起相机，让你露出笑容，他钻研过你每一串肌肤，在罪恶之火中穿过，你含弄着他的阳物，在伤害707同时难过得呕吐。世颖对你隐瞒真名，你们逃跑到无人知晓的地方，他却变得愈发无助，在惹人厌烦的争执过后发现，谁也不曾住在乐园，他只想为你建造城堡，让你安全无恙地住在里面。在邪教的地牢里，世颖说我不要让你受伤，不然我会一个个毁了他们，世澜则皱着眉凝视你的身影，最终三个人都没有逃脱。你也试过压榨那个天真的棉花糖男孩，故意弄得他欲壑难填，他深切地渴求着你身体和灵魂，伤害自己来取悦你。而世澜在另一个宇宙把你关在了重重深锁的公主房里，扬言要永远折磨你，你渐渐将他看作是你的方舟，从而忘记了另一个他。甚至，在你对救世主不断卑微地低下头颅时，他只想你不要走，从而看透世情，披着教主的身份，漠然地将宗教力量扩散到更多地方，祸害更多无辜的人。

 

在日复一日的糟糕体验中，你偶然也会漂浮到那个貌似癫狂但内心寂寞的男孩身边，你默默无言地做他的助手，试图抚平他内心的伤痕，但已不可能。在分支世界里，柳贤为了保护你，也跑到了教派里。他在台上做戏，男孩还在吸吮着你的耳垂，说敢出声就伤害他。在其他宇宙，你跟流星说不能相信那个人的话，但你们还是被骗到了邪教，他笑着说欢迎来到我们的乐园。

 

你累了。

 

你终于来到了一个，没有他们俩的宇宙。一个新的身份，混乱无知的记忆，舒适自在的关系，简单平淡的生活。你终于能在下雨天还能睡觉，每个周末还能吃到蛋糕，闲暇时还能逛超级市场。

 

但原来这不是你想要的。

 

无论要跨越什么，他们还是想来见你。难道变得不同的他们，就不配被爱吗？你曾经信誓旦旦地对着秘密结局的他们说，我要让你们幸福，难道是谎言吗？你现在只想重拾盟誓，有生之年，你都想让每一个他们都得到幸福。

 

因为毕竟，不管是什么样的他们，不还是爱着你吗？

 

被涌入的所有记忆震惊到无以复加过后，你哭得抽抽噎噎，不能自抑，边抹着眼淚边继续按手机，但发现还是无法退出游戏，于是你退回了主选单，抱着不妨一试的心态按下了RESET键。

 

**游戏提示：……你按了。其实这只是用来装饰的。爱要怎么重置呢？by永远爱你的707和Ray。**

 

你破涕为笑，骂道：「俩兄弟都是混蛋。」便放下这部已经被全面控制的手机，打算去厨房煮点什么转换心情。

 

然而你没有发现手机的异动。

 

[Unknown已进入聊天室]

 

Unknown：break:0IxnngCx4V7@htMxNK7y

 

Unknown：JP2EKqw8yLhnbFMYuu

 

Unknown：wRRL2y1b9

 

Unknown：……？

 

Unknown：哦，我进来了。

 

Unknown：公主不在吗？

 

Unknown：看来我进入的时机不对。

 

[世澜已进入聊天室]

 

世澜：哈，你这个变态。

 

世澜：我的玩具在哪里？

 

世澜：这个聊天室废得要命，我的表情都放到哪里去了啊……？

 

世澜：哦，找到了，果然是那个红头发的垃圾设计。

 

世澜：生气.gif

 

[707已进入聊天室]

 

707：世澜啊？

 

707：嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿我早就设好了♡＾▽＾♡

 

707：你们的账号都会弹出亲爱的弟弟录影！是我在那个快乐结局后给世澜拍的兔子照片！还有珍贵的世澜睡觉录影哦！

 

707：当然，最重要的可爱MC睡觉录影我还是不会放出来的！

 

707：Hello.gif

 

世澜：这是什么……？

 

世澜：Luciel我要毀了你！！！

 

Unknown：^ ^……Luciel，别以为我们都看了Story Mode就会原谅你。

 

[Ray已进入聊天室]

 

Ray：pfME7cTOVBowfQVlj$yMC6QBtAtKW

 

Ray：#3w$Zb!X^E3uy9gKX

 

Ray：0Bf1MhFPxaMx

 

Ray：……

 

Ray：MC在论坛上也好可爱。

 

Ray：………………Luciel

 

Ray：MC的片段在哪？

 

707：怎么？可爱吗？

 

707：就算世澜你们找到了，MC的录影我加密了二十层，大概需要一个星期破解。

 

707：点头哼歌.gif

 

世澜：谁稀罕看那个玩具睡觉的模样啊！！！！！她也只会打呼噜吧！！！！！

 

707：……那你刚刚攻击我加密系统做什么？

 

Unknown：没关系，我这里有之前拿来刺激Luciel的照片在，我翻出来看一下。

 

Unknown：公主被揍了几下屁股就哭出声……

 

Unknown：嗯，她给我口的时候真的特别可爱^ ^

 

707：…………

 

世澜：…………

 

Ray：…………

 

707：果然还是需要先攻击他的电脑吧……

 

[世澜(2)已进入聊天室]

 

世澜：哈！这个把我和Ray给融合了的家伙终于出现了！

 

世澜：怎么样？只能用默认的(2)的感受怎么样！

 

世澜：哈哈哈.gif

 

世澜(2)：……

 

[世澜(2)已退出聊天室]

 

世澜：哈？

 

[崔世澜已进入聊天室]

 

崔世澜：其实有很多方法。

 

崔世澜：MC似乎就喜欢叫我衬衫。

 

崔世澜：其实都可以……只要是她。

 

世澜：啊？？？你装什么忠贞不渝啊？？？

 

世澜：愤怒.gif

 

[番茄兰已进入聊天室]

 

番茄兰：我决定用MC给我的爱称。

 

番茄兰：……为什么会有这么多的我。

 

世澜：只会跟没用的红头发住在一起的人别这么嚣张^ ^#

 

707：被弟弟淹没不知所措.gif

 

707：我是不是也要弄个特工707出来啊……？

 

Ray：哼.gif

 

Ray：根本不用

 

Ray：你怎么还在BE2后续里，用GPS和公共摄像头监视MC！

 

707：那是为了确保我宝贝的安全。

 

707：可以说是必要的措施。

 

707：（理直气壮）

 

Unknown：啊……说起来……

 

Unknown：你竟然在我随口说说要折磨公主的时候，威胁要毁了情报局和Mint Eye。

 

Unknown：收到那些影片之后更是疯了一样地攻击我们的伺服器。你当时的眼神……啧。

 

707：因为有时候MC也喜欢充满保护欲的我啊～

 

番茄兰：根本是变态。

 

Unknown：根本是变态。

 

Ray：根本是变态。

 

世澜：根本是变态。

 

崔世澜：根本是变态。

 

707：哭.gif

 

707：这是集体欺凌！

 

707：对了……世澜，对不起，也谢谢你。

 

番茄兰：你早就说过了。

 

Unknown：嗯。

 

Ray：……不许再有下次了。

 

世澜：……嗯。

 

崔世澜：好。

 

崔世澜：Rika、V、Mint Eye……我之前一直不知道你的想法，非常恨你，但是现在，就算我习惯了恨你……

 

崔世澜：……就算此生不幸。

 

崔世澜：下辈子，我还会和你做兄弟。

 

707：世澜……不要这样说，我们一定会幸福的。

 

崔世澜：嗯，我们就和MC定居在这个宇宙好了。

 

707：好的！！（喝了能量饮料精神百倍）

 

707：我们可以在新宇宙生活，我们仨注定在一起～

 

707：如果别人要来打扰我们的生活……我……不，没事。

 

707：愿你很快就看到这段讯息，我们可爱的小MC。

 

[崔世澜已退出聊天室]

[番茄兰已退出聊天室]

[Ray已退出聊天室]

[707已退出聊天室]

[世澜已退出聊天室]

[Unknown已退出聊天室]

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 崔家双子生日快乐！！最爱你们了！  
> 写这篇文的目的是让MC关爱BE里的双子，毕竟在众多结局只有两个是真正幸福的（俩兄弟的GE），就算是秘密结局也是带着遗憾和伤痛结束。  
> 至于BE里的他们都或多或少不同了，例如Ray的第四天共同结局，明显想让MC喝神仙水，或者707的BE2，7逃避了一切并且想和MC去乐园。  
> 但在每一个这样的结局，无可否认，他们都爱MC，我觉得就算是他们，都应该幸福。
> 
> References：
> 
> 所有角色都是车厘子的。
> 
> 背景全是incollage这个app的功能，不是我的。
> 
> 707的画是来自免费素材网站：https://pixabay.com/illustrations/watercolour-watercolor-paint-ink-2045917/。


End file.
